Pups Go Back To The 90's
by TheFlyboy44
Summary: While playing in the rain, Chase gets sucked into an alternate dimension where everything is much more serious than the life he knew in Adventure Bay. Will be be able to learn to be a real hero? And more importantly, will he ever get home?


**This is my first ever Paw Patrol fanfiction.**

**I do not claim rights to anything.**

**Paw Patrol is copyrighted to Nickelodeon, Viacom, and Spinmaster.**

**Pups Go Back To The 90's**

It was a rainy day in Adventure Bay, and at the Paw Patrol's lookout tower, Chase, the German Shepherd pup and Rubble the Bulldog pup were sitting at the main door, looking out at the rain.

"Gee…" said Chase, "It sure is boring staying indoors all day."

"I know;" said Rubble, "But you heard what Ryder said; we shouldn't go out in weather like this or we could all catch colds." Chase sighed and slumped down on the floor; it had been raining since sunrise and he was going crazy from being cooped up inside. At that moment, there was a bark and Chase looked over his shoulder to see the rest of the Paw Patrol, Rocky, Skye, Zuma, and Marshall standing behind them.

"What're you dudes up to?" asked Zuma.

"They're probably seeing who can gaze at the rain longer before going crazy!" said Marshall. The four pups giggled.

"You're right, Marshall," said Chase, "And I've already lost. I'm just so bored!"

"Wanna play Pup-Pup Boogie with me, Chase?" asked Skye.

"Thanks for the offer, Skye," said Chase, "But I'm actually hoping for some action; you know… something exciting!"

"Well…" said Rocky, "There's always the chance that something will happen with all this rain."

"Yeah!" said Skye as she did a backflip. Then she looked disappointed, "But we won't be able to go without Ryder there to help us."

"Yeah…" all the pups agreed as they looked disappointed. At that moment, Chase got to wondering about something. Sure he was still a pup, but it wasn't like he was still eight weeks old; he could take care of himself!

"Why the long faces, pups?" he asked, "We're big pups!"

"What are you saying, Chase?" asked Marshall.

"I mean it's probably not so dangerous to go out and play in the rain!" he said, "And besides, we all know enough to be careful and what to look out for."

"But… We might catch a chill!" said Rocky, "And besides, we'd get all wet and yucky."

"Ah… I won't get cold!" said Chase, "It's pretty warm out there anyway." he paused for a moment, then said, "You know what? I'm gonna run out there right now and jump in that big puddle across the driveway!"

"No, Chase!" said Rubble, "Ryder won't be happy with us if he finds out you went out in the rain!"

"Ryder's not gonna be back for an hour!" said Chase, "And besides… It's not like I'm gonna spend a lot of time out there." The other pups looked at each other; then Marshall was the first to speak.

"Okay…" he said, "Just please come right back in when you're done."

"I promise." said Chase. With that, he turned towards the door and wiggled his rump, preparing to dart out the door. After a moment, the doors opened and he bounded out into the pouring rain. It only took Chase a few seconds to lope across the driveway and reach the puddle. "CANNONBALL!" he shouted as he leapt up and curled his body up. SPLASH! He plunged into the deep puddle and completely submerged. Quickly he surfaced and gasped for breath; then hopped out of the puddle and began to make his way back to the lookout. "Ha! That was easy!" he said, "I may be wet, but I'm not catching a cold. I don't know what Ryder's so worried about; I played in the rain and nothing…" CRACK! Suddenly there was a massive clap of thunder, and the wind started to pick up very quickly. Chase gasped as the clouds started to roll in, and was just able to finish his sentence, "Bad… happened…" he said, nervously. The clouds above him started to swirl around in a circular motion, like they were forming a tornado!

"Chase!" yelled Rubble, "Get back inside!" But Chase couldn't move; he was flat-out petrified with fear. Suddenly, in the center of the swirling clouds, there appeared something like a huge purple hole with white lightning crackling around inside it.

"C'mon, Pups!" said Marshall, "We gotta get him!" The other pups bounded out the door and rushed towards Chase. As they neared him, Chase felt the wind start to go vertically; and the next thing he knew, he was being sucked off the ground!

"Whoa… Whoa… Help!" he cried. Skye leapt forward and grabbed Chase's front legs with her own. Zuma grabbed Skye's hind legs, and the rest of the pups held on to him.

"Don't let go of me, Chase!" Skye pleaded.

"I won't!" Chase responded. He tried to escape the pull, but it seemed to be getting stronger and stronger. "I… can't… hold on!" he grunted. Then it happened… Chase lost his grip and slipped right out of Skye's grasp!

"NO!" cried Rubble, but it was too late; their friend was being sucked up into the sky towards the purple hole!

"HEEEEEEELLLLLP MEEEEEEEEE!" wailed Chase as he was pulled into the void and found himself hurtling through a swirling vortex at a frightening speed. In his current state, Chase couldn't tell which way was up; he just kept spinning and spinning as he traveled through this tunnel in the sky. Suddenly… "OOOFF!" Chase felt himself hit something big and furry before spiraling into a tailspin. Just when he thought this nightmare would never end, he finally felt the pull of gravity again, and found himself falling to earth! Not knowing what else to do, Chase simply shut his eyes and shed a single tear… "_I'm sorry, pups…_" was the last thing he thought before he hit the solid ground, and everything went blank…

Finally, Chase could feel himself regaining conciseness. The first thing he noticed was a set of strange voices…

"_Who the hell is this pup?_"

"_If my old eyes aren't foolin' me, he looks like Chase!_"

"_Looks like it, but… ain't he a bit on the wee side?_"

"_Do you think he's okay?_"

"_I don't know… I'm not seeing any signs of life…_"

Chase struggled to open his eyes. When he finally managed to, it was still raining, and everything looked incredibly blurry. The first thing he managed to see was a pair of white legs with black spots on them. Inside, he cried out for joy; he was home! In an instant he came to and launched himself at the pair of legs.

"Marshall!" he said, happily, "I'm so happy to see you!"

"_What the…_" said a very strange voice, "_Hey! Get off of me, weirdo!_" Chase found himself thrown flat on his back, and he suddenly realized that everything was not alright. He finally opened his eyes and looked up at an adult Dalmatian who had a very annoyed look on his face.

"M-Marshall…" stuttered Chase, "Is that… really you?"

"Of course it's me, you utter moron!" the Dalmatian snapped, "Who else could it be?" Chase was shocked and appalled; Marshall never spoke like that.

"What happened to you?" he asked, nervously, "You… You're all grown up!"

"Oh… you noticed!" said Marshall, "But what the hell happened to you? You're nothing but a whelp now!"

"He's right, ye know…" said a deep, gruff voice with an Australian accent. Chase looked around to see a very large English Bulldog standing over him, "I don't know wot went on in that vortex, but ye sure ain't wot ye used te be!"

"What?" said Chase as he looked at the huge dog, "Who are you?"

"Don't ye recognize me, mate?" asked the Bulldog, "Its yer ol' mate, Rubble! Ye know… Rubble on the double!"

"No!" cried Chase, "What happened to all of you? This can't be for real!"

"It's real, alright!" said another voice. Chase turned around to see a gray mongrel with bionic parts encasing his front legs and an mechanical left eye, who he could only assume was Rocky; a tall chocolate Labrador Retriever who looked a bit old, this had to be Zuma; and a slender Cockapoo with beautiful flowing fur and bright eyes, who was most definitely Skye.

"Nothing's happened to us, Chase!" said Zuma, "You're the one who's changed; nuthin' but a whippersnapper now!"

"But…" said Chase, "How did this happen? And more importantly… Am I even in Adventure Bay?"

"Adventure Bay?" asked Skye, "That's a stupid name for a city." She walked up to Chase and said, "Chase, I don't know where you've been, but this is no… 'Adventure Bay'. You probably just forgot." With that, she led Chase over to where he would usually look out over Adventure Bay and said, "Let me reintroduce you to… Questropolis…" Chase gasped in complete shock; Instead of the small Adventure Bay, there was a huge bustling city!

"Wow…" said Chase as he gazed at the city spread out before him, "Just… wow…"

"Well…" said Skye, "We just can't stand around here with you like this; we'd better get you to Professor Ryder."

"That's right!" said Rocky, "If anyone'll know what to do, it's the professor."

"Professor Ryder?" asked Chase.

"That's right!" said Zuma, "He created all of us; gave us our intelligence, our equipment…"

"He's the reason that Questropolis hasn't been overrun by the omegas." said Marshall. With that, the dogs led Chase towards a giant building. As he neared it, Chase grew really worried. How did he get here? What had happened to everyone? And most importantly… How would things go back to normal?

A few minutes later, Chase was led into a large room that looked very much like the top of the old lookout; except for the fact that there was a lot more sophisticated equipment and more darkish colors. Once the Paw Patrol had gathered at a table in the center of the room, there was a whirring noise, and a door by a balcony began to open. When it was completely open, there was a hiss of steam, and a man, probably in his late twenties, strode out of the door and to the edge of the balcony. Chase gasped in surprise; this man looked remarkably like Ryder! Minus the fact that he was wearing a lab coat, was a lot older, and had a very serious look on his face.

"Professor Ryder, Sir!" said Marshall, "Chase disappeared into a purple vortex outside while he was taking the trash out. When he came out… he turned into a pup!" Professor Ryder looked closely at Chase, who couldn't help but feel a little intimidated.

"On top of that, Sir," said Rubble, "He don't seem to remember anything of us."

"Hmmm…" said Professor Ryder, "Chase, what do you remember about us?"

"Well…" said Chase, "All I can tell you is what I know."

"That's good enough for me." said Professor Ryder.

"Okay," said Chase, "I'm a member of a group called the Paw Patrol, and all of the members are… sorta like you guys. But we live in a place called Adventure Bay and help out whenever the citizens need us." Professor Ryder scratched his chin and said,

"Fascinating… It would appear that you are indeed Chase, but from some kind of alternate dimension."

"What does that mean, Sir?" asked Chase.

"What that means…" said Professor Ryder, "Is that there are two different versions of the world you call home; yours and ours."

"Sir," said Rocky, "I think this would be a good time to try to fix the old dimensional gateway that's been rusting in the junkyard for a few weeks."

"You actually left that thing there instead of sending it to the crusher?" asked Skye.

"You know it, Skye!" said Rocky, "Why trash it when you can stash it?"

"In this case, it's a blessing in disguise." said Professor Ryder, "Rocky, I'm assigning you to fix that gateway and get it to home in on this Chase's dimension; then we can send him home."

"One moment, Sir!" said Marshall, "Paw Patrol regulations state that there must be a leader out in the field. And seeing as how in his current state, Chase couldn't lead a parade…" He gave Chase a nasty look, "I think I should take command until we get the real Chase back."

"I'm afraid you're right, Marshall," said Ryder, "I'm afraid I will have to put you in command; but you better not let this go to your head!"

"What, me?" asked Marshall, "Never!" Professor Ryder just glared at him; then he turned to Chase and said,

"Well, Chase… we'll do our best to make sure that you're comfortable here; I'm afraid you'll just have to stick around until Rocky can get the dimensional gateway fixed."

"Um… Thank you, Professor Ryder… Sir." said Chase. With that being said, Professor Ryder turned around, walked back through the door he had come through, and the door closed behind him.

"C'mon, Chase…" said Skye, "You can have Chase's bedroom until he gets back."

"Are you sure, Skye?" asked Chase.

"It's your best option;" said Skye, "I mean… It's not like Chase is gonna be here to object until we can send you home."

"Um… okay then." said Chase.

Hours later, it was time for bed. Chase was still in awe at how big his alternate self's room was. The room had its own bathroom with a shower, a widescreen television with a DVD and Blu-Ray player, some cool looking chairs, and a comfortable looking bed. As he climbed into bed, he looked out the window at Questropolis one more time. It was big; much bigger than adventure bay ever was; and he wondered if a little pup like him could make it in such a big city; and even more so with this Paw Patrol, who were so different from the one he knew and yet so much like them.

"Well…" said Chase, "Nothing to do but sleep on it. Hopefully Rocky can get that dimensional gateway working soon." As he lay down on the bed, something caught his attention; it was a small photograph sticking out from under the pillow. When he pulled it out and examined it, he saw it was a picture of Skye and a big German Shepherd that Chase could only assume was his inter-dimensional counterpart. He stared at the big dog in the photograph; he was large, masculine, and very handsome; and in the photo, he and Skye were frolicking on the beach together, like a pair of carefree puppies. Chase honestly didn't know what to think, so he slid the picture back under the pillow and lay down to rest. As sleep finally came to him, he couldn't help but wonder how this version of himself was doing in his dimension; hopefully everything would be alright in the end.

**Chase is trapped in an alternate dimension with only one hope of getting home!**

**Will he ever get back? Can he live up to the expectations of this Paw Patrol? And will he receive some kind of inspiration from himself?**

**Answers incoming… In Chapter 2!**


End file.
